Some embodiments of the present invention relate in general to biopsy devices for obtaining tissue samples from within the body, and more particularly to a biopsy system including a lightweight, portable biopsy control module.
When a suspicious tissue mass is discovered in a patient's breast or another area through examination, ultrasound, MRI, X-ray imaging or the like, it may be necessary to perform a biopsy procedure to remove one or more samples of that tissue in order to determine whether the mass contains cancerous cells. A biopsy may be performed using an open or percutaneous method. Medical devices for obtaining tissue samples for subsequent sampling and/or testing are known in the biopsy art. For instance, a biopsy instrument now marketed under the tradename MAMMOTOME is commercially available from Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc. for use in obtaining breast biopsy samples. This device generally retrieves multiple core biopsy samples from one insertion into breast tissue with vacuum assistance.
The following patent documents disclose various biopsy devices and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,862 issued Aug. 14, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,522 issued May 15, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,055 issued May 8, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,462 issued Sep. 19, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544 issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,230 issued Jun. 20, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,316 issued Jan. 25, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,497 issued Dec. 28, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,469 issued Nov. 9, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,716 issued Oct. 12, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,164 issued Jul. 27, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,333 issued Jul. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,086 issued Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,547 issued Jul. 22, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822 issued Jun. 18, 1996; and US Patent Application 2003/0199753 published Oct. 23, 2003 to Hibner et al.
Some vacuum-assisted biopsy devices may employ a re-usable control module that includes a vacuum pump and other control apparatus. Such vacuum control modules may be relatively large and heavy, and may be mounted on wheels or on a wheeled platform so that they can be moved from room to room in a surgical area.
While a variety of biopsy systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used a biopsy system as described in the appended claims.